magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Luna Petunia: Episode List
First Season Airdate: December 06, 2016 '1- "Amazing Amazia Rainbow"' On her birthday, Luna receives a magic toy chest, which leads her to the enchanted world of Amazia and new best pals Bibi, Sammy and Karoo. '2- "The Fuzzlings / Now We're Cooking"' When three frightened fuzzlings go astray, Luna and her pals team up to find them. Luna tests her leadership skills while filling in for Chef Zesto. '3- "Grumpy Volcano / Shadow Show"' Cranky volcano Ashton refuses to erupt into fireworks, so Luna tries to cheer him up. Luna plays detective after her three pals' shadows disappear. '4- "Star Dust / Popcorn Storm"' Luna offers to clean Amazia's dusty stars, but can she restore their twinkle all by herself? Luna helps Sammy conquer his fear of popcorn storms. '5- "The Crystal Queen / Seahorse Hero"' At the queen's welcome party, Luna "assumes instead of asks" and chaos ensues. When Bibi loses control of her giant seahorse, Luna leads the rescue. '6- "Lost Land / Boom Shine"' Unaware that boy wizard Melvin has cast a spell, the crew gets stuck in Lost Land. Zoom Shine tries a risky stunt after her showoff cousin goads her. '7- "The Show Must Go On / Great Train Chase"' To create a show for the queen, the Amazia pals try some teamwork. When dizzy Karoo makes Sammy's train run wild, a special crew flies to the rescue. '8- "Wishy Swishy Wishing Well / Painting Day"' Karoo causes the wishing well to explode, but Luna has a plan to fix it. On Painting Day, Karoo mopes until his pals show him how to make art fun. '9- "Take Off Your Dancing Shoes / Dream Boat"' To get shy Sammy to dance, Bibi gives him magic shoes, but is magic what he really needs? Unable to sleep, Luna joins her pals on a dream boat trip. '10- "Sammy's Grammy / Melvin's Magical Mix-up"' The crew helps Sammy entertain his quiet grandma during her Amazia visit. When Melvin's magic fails, the pals must convince him to accept their help. '11- "Happy Jollydays"' Luna learns all about Jollydays in Amazia, but can she save the holidays after she breaks the Jolly Clause rule and makes her pals' gifts disappear? Second Season Airdate: July 07, 2017 '1 (12)- "Creepy Castle / Gemhenge"' During a castle sleepover, Luna and pals get a valuable lesson in party hosting. At Gemhenge, the gang must think creatively to fix a power outage. '2 (13)- "Queen Luna / Cloudy with a Chance of Balloons"' Disaster strikes when Luna fills in for Krista at the castle and ignores her queenly duties. The gang rushes to stop Ashton's balloon hogging. '3 (14)- "Perfect Picnic / Bad Bubble Blues"' When Bibi's plans for a perfect picnic go awry, Luna shows her other ways to have fun. The gang helps a sick Bibi find a cure for "bad bubbles." '4 (15)- "Karoo the Great and Powerful / Fellinocchio"' Melvin casts a spell to make a sad Karoo feel important on his birthday. At the pie festival, Fellino's many tall tales lead to a tall tail problem. '5 (16)- "Lights Camera Sammy / Tricky Situation"' Sammy gets a lesson in teamwork while directing his pals in a movie. When Sammy is careless with his magic wand, Karoo gets stuck in Sammy's hat. Third Season Airdate: November 17, 2017 '1 (17)- "A Big Stretch / Learning to Fly"' After Sammy gets all stretched out, the friends help him accept his new shape. The gang pitches in to teach an embarrassed baby bat how to fly. '2 (18)- "Lil' Rooey / How Does Your Garden Grow"' When a distracted Karoo loses Lil' Rooey in a maze, the gang rushes to find him. The friends face a tough decision after a thief raids their garden. '3 (19)- "Super Gloop / Perfect Toy"' After getting Donnie's super-strength gloop on him, Karoo must learn to be gentle. Karoo needs his pals' help after breaking Lil' Rooey's special toy. '4 (20)- "Luna Day / The Big Sleep"' Luna's pals panic when their big Luna Day party plans hit some snags. The gang climbs high to see a late-night mega meteor, but Karoo falls asleep. '5 (21)- "Plant Power / Caterball"' Luna plucks a rare flower without asking, causing an uproar in the Jelly Jungle. Luna struggles to learn caterball, but her pals jump in to help. '6 (22)- "Treasure of Amazia"' Luna and the gang go on a quest to find the Lost Treasure of Amazia, following clues and solving puzzles to unravel a mystery and make a new friend. Fourth Season Airdate: February 02, 2018 '1 (23)- "Macy's Memorable Morning / The Curious Case of the Color Catastrophe"' Luna and her friends work hard to make Macy's first trip to Amazia memorable. Macy learns the importance of listening to instructions. '2 (24)- "Fumble Cat / Sammy Gets A Big Head"' Fellino's Tumble Cat cousin, Catalina, is afraid to be herself. Sammy's ego gets carried away when he's named the funniest person in Amazia. '3 (25)- "Keep Calm and Karoo On / Runaway Tree"' Karoo's so excited for Amazia's annual Harvest Festival that he can't calm down. Macy learns the difference between indoor and outdoor voices. '4 (26)- "Warm and Fuzzling / Gift Horse"' Luna and her friends work together to take care of nine busy fuzzling babies. Amazia's magic turns Karoo's new toy into a real-life runaway horse! '5 (27)- "What a Racquet / Petunia Sitter"' Luna and her friends teach competitive pals that winning isn't everything. The team searches for a new petunia when the portal starts to wilt. Fifth Season '1 (28)- "Macy's Sleepover / Elephant Fly"' Macy invites her friends to a sleepover in the Animal Empire. Karoo gets blamed for breaking things -- but it's not his fault! '2 (29)- "Macy Takes the Lead / Glitterlympics"' The gang gets lost on a hike with Macy when their leader gets too distracted. A competitive Glitterfly uses magic to cheat at the Glitterlympics. '3 (30)- "Slumber Cats / Picture Imperfect"' The Tumble Cats are curiously sleepy -- and Fellino can't figure out why! Bibi's determined to take a "perfect" picture of her friends. '4 (31)- "Bella Balloons / The Bubble Ball"' Bibi works overtime to outthink her know-it-all friend. Bibi's bubble ball bounces into the garden of a grumpy-looking frog. '5 (32)- "Rocking Pony Express / Moon Balloon"' Rocky the rocking horse is working so fast that he's messing up all his deliveries! The friends go on an after-dark adventure in a glowing balloon. '6 (33)- "When Monkeyphants Fly / The Trouble with Glitter Bunnies"' Melvin helps Macy take flight to join the Glitterflies for an aerial dance routine. Karoo accidentally lets a Glitter Bunny loose in Amazia. Category:Luna Petunia Page